Prisionero de un demonio
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Estados Unidos va a investigar al bosque por la noche sobre la desaparición de Inglaterra, la solución es bastante simple al saber que el involucrado es un demonio muy similar a él. Regresará a su hogar con su amado sano y salvo pero no cuenta con que el demonio quiera cobrar venganza por faltar a su promesa. USxUK / DevilUSxAngelUK
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Estados Unidos de América, o simplemente América aunque sabían a la perfección que no se referían al continente en sí, la primera potencia mundial y pareja de su ex colonizador Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte o como comúnmente le llaman, Inglaterra. Pero hace días no sabía nada del anglosajón, a decir verdad, nadie sabía con certeza qué había sido de él y América tenía una teoría por eso decidió ir de noche al bosque a investigar

-Iggy~ -llamó el rubio de ojos azules con sus manos rodeando su boca para mejorar algo el sonido-

No hubo respuesta, no la habría, el chico de ojos verdes no podía hablar estando inconsciente y totalmente oculto de manera cuidadosa en lo alto de un árbol de casi seis metros de alto; el chico presintió algo acercarse a él

-así que eras tú… -susurró molesto y sumamente serio pudiendo ser oído por el ser similar a él, a excepción que este era un demonio con cuernos enroscados, cabello caoba, alas negruzcas, cola juguetona saliendo de su uniforme oscuro y una mirada celeste afilada reluciendo en la luz lunar- dónde está Inglaterra? –preguntó sin rodeos, el otro sonrió en el aire-

-adivina

-eso no responde a mi pregunta, dime donde está él

-y cómo sabes que yo lo tengo?

-compartimos esencia, sé que también te gusta

-tú asesinaste a mi Inglaterra y ya no puedo estar a su lado al convertirse en mi especie opuesta, por qué no puedo tener el tuyo?

-trató de matarnos, no lo iba a dejar, tienes otras dimensiones a las cuales puedes ir encontrarás le encontrarás

-acaso tú no lo puedes hacer para reemplazarlo?

-jamás me metí con ustedes, merezco tener a quien amo

-yo le amaba

-y to defendí a quien amo, te pregunto otra vez, dónde está Inglaterra?

-dame uno nuevo

-juro que te lo daré hasta tener lo que quiero

-cúmplelo

-lo vuelvo a jurar

-entonces está bien

Voló a un árbol cercano a ellos, muy alto, pero continuó a la altura humana y levantó su puño para chocarlo contra la madera violentamente, la copa de este se movió bruscamente y del mismo bajó a gran velocidad un cuerpo vestido de verde y de cabellera rubia moviéndose con el viento, cayó en los brazos del norteamericano totalmente dormido, su piel nívea estaba intacta, sus ojos sólo se encontraban cerrados en tranquilidad

-está vivo, sólo lo dormí profundamente –se volvió a acercar a ellos y posó su mano sobre la frente del joven en brazos por un instante y se apartó dos pasos-

-mm…? –entreabrió sus verdes ojos por un momento- A-América…? –susurró adormilado-

-soy yo, love –le respondió sonriendo suavemente-

Este se acurrucó en el pecho del de lentes y volvió a dormir; el más alto lo posó sobre un solo brazo con cuidado de no despertarle recargando la cabeza sobre su cuello y con la mano libre sacó su arma de fuego apuntando al demonio

-juro que verás a tu amado –le dijo confortándole mientras lo miraba fijo-

-más te vale –cerró sus ojos recibiendo el impacto en su pecho cayendo semiinconsciente al suelo-

-en un momento ah de llegar, tal vez tenga otra personalidad pero…estoy seguro que a ti te va a gustar su apariencia de ángel

Luego de decir esto se dio media vuelta dejando al azabache para caminar de regreso a su hogar junto a su amado.

* * *

espero les haya gustado, dudas y sugerencia son bienvenidos en un lindo review

gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

El demonio se mantuvo en el suelo esperando, tampoco es que haya mucho que hacerle, ese tiro que recibió en su pecho era peligroso pero necesario, sino cómo atraería al ángel que tanto anhelaba?

-Ar-Arthur…ven de una maldita vez…por favor…-rogó desde el suelo el demonio con los ojos entrecerrados, se sentía solo, pero Estados Unidos quien era como su versión humana representando a una gran potencia se lo prometió, y él le creyó porque solamente quería ver a su amado-

Era de día ya, el sol se asomaba calentando el bosque y despertando a los animales que habitaban en él, se encontraba muy tranquilo y aún no había rastros de su ángel, se desesperó, le entró el odio y la desesperación, emanó de él un aura oscura llena de odio. Él lo había prometido, le cedió su rehén sano y salvo, aunque lo haya hecho por recordarle a su difunta pareja, claro que sus cualidades eran distintas pero su esencia…transmitía algo espacial en su cuerpo y mente, no se sentía sólo o sin fuerzas, podía masacrar una villa entera con sólo ver la mirada verdosa de ese demonio que cautivó su corazón gélido.

No eran lo mismo, claro que no, pero se lo recordaba, sus almas se unían en cierto punto mostrándose similares en apariencia y carácter y eso le enfurecía, el país tenía el privilegio de poseer a su amante, en cambio él lo había visto al suyo morir frente a sus celestinos ojos. No se lo perdonaría, definitivamente no se lo perdonaría, si él vio morir a quien más quería entonces porqué su otra versión no?

Se levantó algo mareado, esa bala le dio en un lugar importante pero no le importó, abrió un portal hacia el inframundo para recuperarse. Un bortex se formó en el suelo de color carmín negruzco, saltó en él cerrándose tras de sí, llegó a su alcoba, que nadie le jodiera, un lúgubre lugar algo espacioso, poseía una cama común y corriente, en realidad a simple vista sólo parecía una habitación cualquiera pero descuidada y construida a tiempos anteriores. Se recostó en su cama tratando de mantenerse sereno, pronto con su mente invocó flamas negras las cuales salieron debajo de donde se encontraba empezando a cubrirle el pecho con la mancha marrón que significaba sangre seca.

Le bastó una siesta para despertar renovado y lleno de fuerzas, estaba listo para dirigirse hasta los otros angloparlantes. Los cuales se encontraban en casa del británico, acurrucados en el sofá con una manta cubriéndoles a ambos

-América… -habló en un tono bajo el más bajo recostado en el pecho del mayor-

-dime

-cómo sabías donde encontrarme?

-una corazonada…algo me dirigía hacia ti –le respondió dulcemente-

-es que…ese demonio…parecía…-balbuceó apagado-

-eh…?

-recuerdo que lo vi una vez anteriormente…sé que es como un antagónico para ti pero…también recuerdo que yo tenía uno, el cual…

-qué quieres decir?

-que Alfred lo que buscaba era un reemplazo o consuelo por la muerte de Arthur…

-no bromees…-rió nerviosamente-

-no bromeo! –se exaltó un poco y lo miró de frente con el seño algo fruncido- no puedo bromear con esas cosas y lo sabes!

-lo siento, no te exaltes de esa manera –se disculpó-

-no estoy exaltado! –sacó su lado tsundere- dime, qué hiciste para que me dejara?!

-pu-pues…claro que como el hero hice que te liberara y hasta resolví su problema! –sonreía nervioso no muy seguro de lo que decía-

-cómo que resolviste su problema?

-que hice algo para que pudiera reunirse con Arthur

-algo…? Le disparaste no?

-sí

-lo viste? No se supone que regresaría como demonio

-no lo vi, me fui contigo pero creo que ya están juntos otra vez

-_y por lo visto no funcionó_ –se escuchó en la sala la voz del demonio el cual se materializó frente a ellos-

.

.

.

* * *

decidí agrandar esto más de lo planeado :P en fin, espero les guste y gracias por leer

comentarios, dudas o sugerencias con agradecidas


	3. Chapter 3

El rostro de los rubios era de sorpresa, confusión y miedo, sobre todo para el norteamericano quien sintió un golpe bajo en su interior al ver al azabache frente a ellos totalmente renovado

-Al-Alfred… -susurró asustado el anglosajón-

-dime? –usó un tono casual y sonrió cínicamente girando e medio lado la cabeza provocando más terror en los presentes-

-q-qué haces aquí…? N-no deberías e-estar con…?

-Arthur? Nah…prefiero joderte frente a este maldito

-what?! –el otro se exaltó ante eso- por qué a él?!

-por qué dijiste eso? –le interrumpió algo más sereno el ojiverde al aceptar y manejar la situación-

-por qué…? –rió levemente y le miró fijo- porque tu cuerpo es exactamente igual al de Arthur y como nunca llegó me desquitaré contigo haciéndolos sufrir a los dos –sus ojos carmesí brillaron maliciosamente-

-cómo osas decir eso fucking bastard?! –le espetó enojado el ojiazul extendiendo un brazo sobre el europeo-

-simple…hicimos un trato, lo rompiste y ahora viene mi recompensa por tu idiotez; te lo dije no? Que más te vale tu promesa fuera valida, sufre ahora las consecuencias por incumplir

-él no tuvo la culpa que no llegara! –le defendió Inglaterra-

-pero sí en la muerte de Arthur, dime, te quedarías quieto cruzado de brazos si vieras a Estados Unidos morir frente a tus ojos pudiendo aún así hacer algo?

-p-pues…claro que…n-no…-bajó su tono, no supo cómo responder a eso-

-por la misma razón que yo no me quedaré cruzado de brazos, y de hecho que te estoy advirtiendo a lo que viene –su voz sonó altiva y sus ojos mostraron maldad pura, se lanzó sobre Estados Unidos el cual reaccionó a tiempo para levantarse a pelear contra él-

Inglaterra trató de levantarse, pero apenas se puso en pie una energía le derribó al suelo impidiendo que se incorporara

-what the bloody hell…?! –se quejó de no poder levantarse-

-Inglaterra! –su pareja trató de ayudarle pero el demonio se lo impidió-

-deja de usar tu fucking magia conmigo bloody bastard! –porque Alfred había usado su poder para retenerle en el suelo y no detuviera el pleito que se tenía contra Estados Unidos-

Ninguno daba tregua y los minutos pasaban dándose golpes por parejo

-sólo espera un poco querido England –dijo con doble sentido en la frase lo cual le produjo un escalofrío desde la espalda hasta recorrerle todo el cuerpo-

-bastard! –le gritó totalmente molesto Estados Unidos pateándole un ala con suma fuerza sacándole un quejido de dolor-

-ahora verás –le dijo seguro mientras golpeaba con su puño el pecho del norteamericano el cual se mareó anormalmente porque no era un golpe de fuerza sino de poder demoniaco-

-maldición…-se tocó el pecho con fuerza tratando de evitar el dolor pero eran punzadas constantes que se esparcían por su interior debilitándole más y más-

-en un rato estarás lo suficientemente aturdido como para moverte pero para asegurarnos…-rió, y le mandó una patada a la cabeza tumbándolo en un golpe seco para no poder levantarse-

-América! –el ojiverde se asustó al verlo de esa forma, no pudo hacer nada al respecto y los ojos azules del joven le miraban atontado, podía escucharle y verle pero sus palabras no salían de su boca-

Estados Unidos sintió pánico al ver a Alfred acercándose lentamente a Inglaterra el cual apenas lo vio entró en desesperación.

Alfred se relamió los labios con total lujuria en sus ojos, de inmediato desvaneció la magia que mantenía a Inglaterra sin posibilidad de moverse porque el trabajo lo tendría él de ahora en adelante presionando sus manos con fuerza mientras le arrancaba la corbata y atarlas así teniendo libertad total para destrozar la ropa mientras que su cola funcionaba como otra extremidad al agarrar una de las piernas ya desnudas del inglés y separarla de la otra. Inglaterra gritaba aterrado retorciéndose en busca de libertad pero no la conseguiría, Estados Unidos miraba la escena llorando por su falta de utilidad, escuchaba retumbar los gritos y maldiciones del anglosajón siendo manoseado por el demonio el cual sólo se excitaba más.

Lamía y mordía el níveo cuerpo debajo de él a pesar de los gritos de desesperación ahogados de vez en cuando en un beso que le robaba el aliento de la peor manera, no aguantó el llanto gracias al pánico y dolor que sentía por las fuertes manos del más grande. Marcó su cuerpo llenándolo de moretones y chupetones, ensuciándolo por completo antes de bajarse los pantalones y abrirle las piernas bruscamente

-no! Stop! Stop please! –gritaba entre llantos el rubio ojiesmeralda tratando de apartarse del azabache demoniaco pero este sólo hizo más rápido el proceso profanándolo en una fuerte embestida- aghhh! –el grito que le arrancó fue desgarrador a los oídos del joven tirado en el suelo, no pudo hacer nada por quien amaba, sólo mirar cómo lo torturaban y le dolía, en verdad le dolía verlo en esa forma- Amé…América! agh! Please…help me! Agh! –sentía las embestidas cada vez más fuertes y las risas descaradas del causante de ello, creía a su cuerpo partirse en dos, el dolor era inmenso arqueándole la espalda al sentirlo invadiendo su persona que aunque su sangre lubricara la entrada este sólo iba más rápido y profundo-

-_lo lamento Inglaterra…lo lamento…_-lloraba el ojiazul no soportando ver tal atrocidad la cual le daban nauseas-

El demonio se vio satisfecho liberándose en el interior del menor y luego saliendo de un tirón quitándole otro grito delicioso a sus oídos, Inglaterra temblaba quedándose estático en el suelo, tenía un dolor insoportable el cual le recorría el resto del cuerpo, sus manos seguían atadas y respiraba agitado, giró su cabeza despacio para mirar al estadounidense el cual le miraba con culpa y pidiendo perdón, el anglosajón le miró con los ojos tristes y cansados que al igual que sus mejillas estaban húmedos.

El demonio se acomodó la ropa y miraba satisfecho lo que había creado, se le hacía excitante ver sufrir a ambos por igual, se carcajeó un buen rato y luego le dijo burlonamente

-no deberían de desanimarse, volveré de nuevo y será más divertido que hoy, no es cierto England? –el mencionado le miró nervioso y se encontró con esa risa desvergonzada, sintió ganas de vomitar- bueno, pasen una linda mañana –miró hacia la ventana viendo al sol asomarse por el horizonte-

Caminó de manera elegante hacia la salida y al tocar la puerta se desvaneció dejando solos a las naciones en ese estado.

No fue sino hasta el medio día que Estados Unidos pudo volver a moverse adecuadamente, no se sentía tan bien para hablar pero pudo recobrar suficiente fuerza para alzar a Inglaterra y llevarlo a la bañera, ninguno decía nada y el más bajo sólo se relajaba siendo bañado por su pareja el cual le trataba delicadamente incluso al vestirlo siendo que no dejaba de gemir de dolor entonces sólo le puso una camisa manga larga y la ropa interior.

Se fueron a una habitación en la planta alta y Estados Unidos abrazó protectoramente a Inglaterra el cual solamente se aferró a su pecho

-si ese maldito bastardo piensa que volverá a salir de esta casa ileso está muy equivocado –susurró entre dormido y despierto el ojiazul-

-…-no dio respuesta mas escuchaba atentamente a su pareja-

-Inglaterra…por qué no usaste tu magia para defenderte?

-…recuerda el día en que murió Arthur…-dijo en voz baja aún en el pecho del más alto-

.

.

.

* * *

qué les pareció? ...lo sé, me van a linchar sin tregua pero seré fuerte

gracias por leer y hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

Juraría que ya lo había subido y no fue así, pero aquí está

* * *

Regresando a lo que sucedió…tiempo indefinido antes.

Alfred disfrutaba de una manera extraña su tiempo junto a Arthur, era recíproco porque a pesar del carácter de ambos ellos se querían, no, se amaban. Los enviaban a recoger almas a la Tierra, juntos porque no aceptaban estar separados por más que lo negaran

-será una masacre? –preguntó con una carta en mano Alfred-

-pues si lo dice es por algo, no? –habló Arthur, las misiones se daban por cartas-

-no me gusta el lugar…-frunció el seño-

-por?

-es cerca de un hogar de exorcistas, mejor dicho es que es en una iglesia

-tienes miedo? –se burló-

-no es eso idiota, pero siempre es un problema encontrar un lugar donde estar libre sin molestias

-entonces sólo hay que tener cuidado, Alfred somos demonios, qué podría pasar? –sonrió orgulloso-

-claro…-se relajó externamente- pero antes de ir… -soltó el papel con el sobre tirándolo por ahí y lo besó apasionadamente saboreando su boca y este le correspondió sin pensarlo creando una pequeña lucha entre sus bocas-

De besos pasaron a caricias y de caricias a bailar en la cama; apasional y lleno de amor realizaban el acto…gemidos con sus nombres ahogados en besos e interrumpidos por jadeos, Alfred estaba arriba disfrutando del cuerpo de Arthur el cual se complacía con el más grande. Danza de caderas en una vaivén desenfrenado. Alas agitándose como su respiración, colas enredándose entre sí. Acabando satisfechos uno con el otro se recostaban un buen rato, el mayor abrazó al ojiesmeralda el cual se sintió extraño, no era un abrazo normal, sintió preocupación y temor en el azabache el cual también emitía amor, no supo por qué la actitud…

Poco después se dirigieron al sitio indicado y esperaron, la iglesia era enorme y con aires de la época clásica, espléndida a pesar de sus años. Claro que para ellos era espantosa por lo que no entraron y se mantuvieron a fuera.

Dentro del edificio se encontraban dos naciones angloparlantes, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, una ceremonia en la que debían estar a petición de sus jefes, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y todos prestaban atención al discurso a medio tiempo que daba una importante entidad. Sólo una puerta lateral y la trasera estaban abiertas –para abrirlas había que jalar-.

Entraron algunas personas por la parte de atrás, nadie le notó hasta que visualizaron en el fondo a un hombre y una mujer camuflados con ropa negra, al principio no dijeron nada y no pensaron que fuera algo fuera de lo normal hasta que…

Llegó el pánico a la multitud cuando muchos encontraron la muerte debido a las armas de fuego que usaban los intrusos, disparaban sin dar tregua y todos en su camino morían. Las naciones estaban lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y rápidamente buscaron la forma de llegar a detener a esos locos.

Algo se los impidió y eran dos demonios parecidos a ellos

-de aquí no salen –les dijo seguro Alfred-

-cómo demonios entraron aquí bastards?! –se enojó Inglaterra-

-entrando –se burló Arthur- acaso eres un idiota?

-por qué están aquí?! –le gritó Estados Unidos-

-recolectando almas por supuesto –le respondió Arthur-

-al parecer tuvimos suerte con este par de locos dándonos un buen trabajo –continuó Alfred-

-y no pueden interferir –les dijo el pelirrojo-

-cómo que no?! –se molestó el rubio más alto-

-y si lo intentan morirán –sonrió el azabache-

Los angloparlantes se miraron sorprendidos entre sí

-esto estaba prescrito así que las interferencias causarán más desgracia –les explicó Arthur moviendo su cola de un lado a otro-

-eso no es posible! –le gritó Inglaterra-

-claro que lo es idiot –le replicó indiferente Alfred ajustándose los lentes-

-de todos modos ellos están poseídos –le completó Arthur sonriendo al ver las figuras negras continuando con su masacre pues las puertas se atascaron o no se podían abrir a causa de la presión de gente-

-cómo que…?! –se exaltó Inglaterra volviendo a ver sorprendido y en efecto al concentrarse sintió el poder oculto en esos humanos-

Estos alzaron la vista y desde lo largo se notaron ojos totalmente encendidos en rojo vivo, sonrieron macabramente y el más alto apuntó al techo, el anglosajón le siguió con la vista y se dio cuenta de que el arma amenazaba con el candelabro colocado en el centro del techo. El rubio e ojos verdes palideció sudando frío y no dudó en correr hacia ellos

-Iggyrisu! –le siguió Estados Unidos en medio de la multitud agitada esquivando cadáveres-

-no! –volaron los dos demonios hacia las naciones, cuanto más se acercaban al altar más débiles se sentían-

Lo que sucedía era que, si alguien impedía el curso de las cosas como la muerte de la gente daba como resultado la alteración de mucha otras muertes y vida, recayendo el peso en las criaturas a cargo; especialmente en las del inframundo porque no se les permitía perder almas y disminuir las muertes, como era de esperar en ese lugar. Otro hecho para preocuparse es que ambos recibirían castigo de fallar en esa misión, sí, hasta ellos le temían a los castigos impuestos para su especie

-apresúrate! Si esa cosa cae el techo se derrumba! –le gritó Inglaterra a su acompañante-

-a la derecha! –le dirigió, así le ayudaría a llegar rápido, además ser un poco más alto y ver mejor lo que se aproximaba al más bajo, ayudaba- izquierda, izquierda, derecha!

Hasta cierto punto pudieron llegar los demonios

-_dofurn pseun_! –Inglaterra gritó en otra lengua lo que significa "sueño profundo o dormir" ***** señalando con su mano derecha a los intrusos, un rayo de luz vino se dirigió hasta ellos los cuales botaron sus armas de inmediato aturdidos balanceándose hasta caer al suelo dormidos, justo antes de que estos dispararan-

-no! –exclamaron Alfred y Arthur-

-sabes el castigo que nos impondrán por su culpa fucking bastards?! –estaba enojado el azabache-

Arthur tenía sus ojos verdes chispeando de la ira, no le importó tener que tocar el suelo pero se dirigió a golpear a Inglaterra el cual se defendió hábilmente; Alfred hizo lo mismo con Estados Unidos para que no impidiera la riña de los otros dos. La poca gente que quedó logró salir, hecho todo añicos y repleto de cadáveres. En medio del pleito no se enteraban de que desbaratando lo que estaba en frente –y lo que debía ser el lugar del altar- dejaban a la vista una marca de exorcismo servible.

El primero en darse cuenta de esto fue Inglaterra el cual se giró para anunciárselo a Estados Unidos, así que este se lanzó con el azabache al dibujo e Inglaterra pronunció "quia du veet" en la misma lengua de antes queriendo decir "vete de aquí" *** **activando el círculo dejando estático al demonio el cual empezó a sentir dolor en su cuerpo

-Alfred! –gritó asustado Arthur- maldito infeliz! –dejó ver sus garras mortales para atestar un golpe rebuscando la muerte para Inglaterra-

-a él no! –entonces Estados Unidos pudo ir a tiempo a tomar del otro brazo al atacante de su compañero para tirarlo al círculo-

-se va a activar…-susurró Arthur mirando cómo terminaba de iluminarse a sus pies, por manejar mejor esas cosas pudo moverse a tiempo para lanzar a su pareja fuera quedando él inmóvil por el esfuerzo que produjo el acto- Alfred…

Fue lo último que susurró el joven demonio antes de elevarse y empezar a ser rodeado por completo de llamas azules sin quemarle, mirando con distancia y amor a su novio el cual estaba asustado y desesperado aún desde el suelo mirando la muerte de quien más amaba e importaba

-Arthur! –fue lo que gritó corriendo para tratar de sacarlo siendo demasiado tarde porque apenas tocaba el cuerpo en el aire este desapareció con las llamas terminando de absorberle- no! Maldita sea! –miraba con desprecio, odio, desesperación y tristeza interna a las dos naciones-

Apareció en llamas negras la imagen –como si de un espejo se tratase- de una sombra frente a los tres, no era definida pero al verlo Alfred se sorprendió retrocediendo un par de pasos

-_ya tienes suficiente castigo con eso _–la voz era grave y oscura- _pero él no, Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, tú quedarás restringido de usar tu magia en contra de un ser demoniaco por siempre_

-qué?! –palideció- yo no fui quien atacó!

-_no es eso ya que las dos partes lo hicieron, tengo un registro en donde la última voluntad de cada demonio queda gravada y debe ser cumplida_

-es una jodida broma!? –gritó Estados Unidos-

-_no lo es, incluso si ustedes mueren se les concederá su última voluntad, y la de Arthur es que quien le haya provocado la muerte y haya atentado contra su amante quede imposibilitado de su poder mágico…creo que él ya sabía eso así que es muy conveniente porque tú tienes poder mágico_

-eso es…! –no logró terminar la frase porque una llama salió de la imagen y entró en su pecho saliendo rápidamente con una luz celeste desapareciendo por completo junto con esa sombra, los ojos verdes de Inglaterra se cerraron dormidos y cayó en los brazos de Estados Unidos –

-Iggy! –por un momento entró en pánico pero al ver que este respiraba y se encontraba bien se calmó-

-solamente eso…? –se preguntaba Alfred dirigiendo sus manos a la cabeza totalmente irritado- yo lo perdí a él y lo único que les hacen es quitarle su magia…? No me jodan! –señaló a los otros dos con el dedo y habló severamente- ni te creas que saldrás impune a esto maldito americano, tú bastardo asesino la pagarás caro y haré que te arrepientas haciéndote sentir como la mierda –sus ojos no mostraban perdón alguno, solamente deseos de venganza inalienables-

-…! –no pudo reaccionar, le miró perplejo y con algo gritándole por dentro que no mentía en ninguna palabra-

-hasta la vista…-se desvaneció-

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer

Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

En el inframundo. El jefe de Alfred al parecer cambió de opinión con respecto a su castigo, claro, fue también porque se enteró de lo que este había hecho, de todas formas el demonio no tenía nada más que perder así que simplemente lo aceptó a regañadientes.

El castigo de hoy serían azotes, recibiendo de un loco duende de vez en cuando un baldazo de agua de limón con sal –el tipo estaba loco y le gustaba la tortura y los gritos del ser alado-

-agh! Agh! –gritaba, su espalda estaba descubierta, entonces su espalda y las bases de sus alas eran lastimadas con los ganchos atados a las cadenas que sostenía una sombra negra con fuerza extrema-

-eso es, grita grita! –reía el pequeño duendecillo loco alrededor suyo y le volvió a vaciar el líquido ardiente en las heridas abiertas y sangrantes-

-kgh! Agh! –apretaba los dientes contra los mismos y sus puños en el suelo sangraban por sus uñas afiladas contra su piel- ah…ah ah –respiraba agitado y entrecortado, y luego volvieron los gritos que escapaban de su boca al recibir la agresión-

-valla que lindas alas! –dijo divertido el pequeño parásito y se las mojó con algo pegajoso que hizo que le cayeran al suelo sintiéndolas pesadas y con más dolor porque su espalda estaba a carne viva con la base de estas- jijijijijiji~ y si esa piel se lastima?

-aghh! Fucking bastard! Agh! –la pequeña tela hecha de piel que unía las partes de sus alas demoniacas era rasgada con un las uñas de esa escoria, con un lado dañado que se adhería a estas se venía una gran parte, sangraba y le dolía horrores ya que se sumaba también a los latigazos veloces de ese verdugo-

Después de una larga cesión de torturas de ese tipo y de una golpiza fue abandonado en la pequeña sala de torturas de él, así es, cada demonio solo o en grupo poseía una.

Se quedó pensando un rato, aguantaba el dolor a como podía, esta vez no podía recuperarse ya que necesitaba una cantidad de energía o fuerza específica y en este momento no la tenía.

Alguien se apareció frente a él

-Alfred por qué hiciste eso? –le preguntó con suavidad-

-…-no le contestó-

El ser tenía alas blancas, cabello rubio opaco lacio, de ojos violetas, usaba lentes, su vestimenta era la de un militar canadiense y tenía parecido con Alfred, sus cuernos eran muy similares pero blancos

-sé que te duele que él se haya ido pero al menos puedes contenerte a no excederte con lo que le haces a los humanos le dijo acercándose a su altura-

-…son naciones, no humanos

-está bien, pero tampoco es motivo para ir y hacer lo que hiciste, una cosa es molestar a los Estados Unidos secuestrando al Reino Unido y otra cosa es golpearles y abusar

-harías lo mismo por Francis –le replicó-

-tampoco de ese modo, al menos lo haría por separado para no tener problemas –le decía al apoyarlo en su hombro y llevarlo a su habitación para atenderlo-

-Matthew, aunque seamos demonios tenemos impulsos como cualquiera, podemos sentir o al menos nuestra especie lo hace –le decía dejándose ayudar, el otro lo recostó en su propia cama, manchándola al instante a pesar de estar boca abajo, luego se sentó frente a él y pasó su mano sobre su espalda-

-sí, y te entiendo a la perfección sin embargo debes tener más cuidado con lo que haces –de su mano salió una llama negra que empezó a aumentar el proceso de sanación natural de Alfred- me preocupa tu bienestar

-aunque seamos gemelos tú eres el hermano menor, yo debería de preocuparme por ti y no al revés

-eres testarudo –suspiró moviendo su mano y agrandando la llama-

-no lo soy, sólo quiero vengarme de ese par de malditos, es todo

-sabes una cosa?

-dime

-Kumashiki no ah comido en días

Ante esto Alfred sonrió ante lo dicho por su hermano.

Pasaron dos días y mientras tanto Estados Unidos no se separaba de Inglaterra por nada del mundo, el primer día porque no se mantenía en pie y le dolía todo, luego porque este tenía algo de miedo –se sentía indefenso todavía- y el menor no quería dejarlo solo. Reino Unido no podía dormir del todo bien, tenía pesadillas sobre lo sucedido y sobre atrocidades que le podría llegar a hacer a él o a su pareja. Incluso habiendo una reunión se mantuvieron juntos, a pesar de los interrogatorios por la extraña actitud sobreprotectora del americano y el cambio de humor del europeo el cual se notaba más callado y serio a pesar de tratar de mantener el perfil. Estados Unidos se lo llevó a su casa, en su yet privad, el mayor sentado en los regazos del ojiazul se aferraba a su pecho, trató de dormir recibiendo caricias en su espalda y cabeza

-al fin se durmió –susurró para sus adentros el norteamericano que por estas instancias se comportaba como verdadero adulto-

Inglaterra dormía muy tranquilo, al menos por media hora hasta que despertó de golpe asustado

-Amérika! Amérika! Dónde…!? –buscó al susodicho el cual le abrazó recordándole que estaba con él-

-aquí estoy Inglaterra, no me eh ido, aquí estoy –le susurró tratando de calmarlo, sentía su pecho acelerado y su respiración agitada-

-A-Amérika…-los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y ocultó el rostro en su pecho- no me dejes por favor, no me dejes solo –repetía sin cesar agarrando fuerte su camisa templando ligeramente-

-no te dejaré, lo prometo, estoy contigo Inglaterra, jamás te dejaré porque te amo –le rompía el corazón tenerlo de esa forma-

-soñé que te ibas y me dejabas solo, luego veía Alfred y…y…eso me dolía mucho, se sentía real y también te vi y estabas de su lado, pero te burlabas y yo te llamaba pero no me hacías caso y…y…no quiero, no quiero…-negaba casi llorando, Estados Unidos sólo podía hacerle mimos mientras se aguantaba la desesperación por no poder hacer algo, lo abrazaba para demostrarle que no le dejaría y que lo protegería-

-está bien, sólo fue un sueño, jamás haré eso, estaré contigo –elevó sus cabeza con suavidad, lo miró fijamente con amor- estaré contigo siempre, no importa qué, te amo y no dejaré que algo te vuelva a pasar, Inglaterra eres lo mejor que podría tener y un demonio me lo arruine, entiendes? Te protegeré siempre lo prometo

-yo también te amo Amérika –le dijo confortándose en las palabras del corazón-

Este le besó suavemente, no quería recordarle lo que vivió hace menos de tres días.

El problema es cuando prometes algo y no puedes asegurar cumplirlo, menos siendo de esa gravedad, y la razón es…

-jajajajajajajajaja~ -reía burlona y satisfechamente el demonio de alas negras junto a su hermano el cual no era tan exagerado haciéndolo- no puedo creer que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo genial que puede llegar a ser tu oso

-es porque casi siempre nos ignoras a los dos –le dijo él-

El animal tenía forma de un oso polar, grande y blanco, feroz, y no era exactamente un oso normal, un demonio como su dueño, por qué antes Matthew dijo que tenía hambre y Alfred sonrió por eso? Fácil, Kumajiro que era el verdadero nombre de este, se encargaba de estropear sueños, alimentándose del dolor, sufrimiento, esencia y energía de sus víctimas, producía pesadillas que llevaban a los usuarios hasta la locura o la misma muerte por el cansancio emocional y físico. Si su dueño quería podía pedirle que usara las fantasías de alguien para que las usara como tormento a quienes escogiera, en este caso, la víctima sería Reino Unido y las fantasías serían las de Alfred, y claro que ellos por puro gusto miraban las reacciones de él en sueños y en la vida real, era delirante

-no me canso de esto, Matthew, puedes hacer que de verdad se retuerza de dolor estando dormido? –preguntó sonriendo el hermano mayor-

-claro, te tomará más fuerza y tu recuperación se hará más lenta pero sí –le respondió algo complacido de su utilidad y eficiencia ante su hermano puesto que sus trabajos eran distintos-

-genial, quiero atormentarlo un buen rato más, tal vez si ese gringo se rinda ante el sueño lo haga sufrir un rato –sonrió maliciosamente viendo el espejo de humo negro que mostraba a las naciones-

-oye Alfred, sólo por curiosidad

-ajá?

-por qué tanto rencor hacia ellos? Sé lo que hicieron pero…tampoco es que lo hicieran a propósito…

-es que no te lo dije, verdad?, mira, lo que sucedió es que…

.

.

.

* * *

y eso fue el capitulo 5, espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo, les agradezco mucho mis lectores queridos, *abrazo!* ya en serio, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida con un review (lo merezco?


	6. Chapter 6

-decidí ir a joderlos después de que Arthur murió. Sólo pretendía hacer llorar a Estados Unidos y hacer que Reino Unido quedara traumado de por vida o al menos hasta que hagan una tercera guerra y muera en el proceso con más de medio mundo.

No me importó al principio, qué más daba un castigo de estos?, en fin, fui tras Reino Unido al cual lo encontré en su casa tranquilo, lo iba a tomar por sorpresa pero sus malditas hadas y ese fastidioso conejo de menta le avisaron de mi llegada. Entonces se paró nervioso y me miró con algo de enojo también.

Me dijo "qué haces aquí?", no quise responderle, sólo le miré desafiante y sentí su miedo recorrerle el cuerpo, era fascinante verlo así de vulnerable, no podía tocarme y cuando me acerqué con lentitud él se hizo hacia tras con miedo y nervios, podía oler su energía.

Cuando lo tomé Reino Unido gritó como loco, parecía que lo estaba matando y eso no era lo que en verdad pretendía, bueno, no aún. Pero no dejaba de removerse y gritar tratando de zafarse, así que opté por dormirlo y de ese modo me lo llevé al bosque.

Estando en ese lugar lo desperté y me dio risa porque pareciera extranjero estando confuso y perdido en sus propios bosques. En fin, le dije que no valía la pena gritar y su rostro, el cual no creí que podía ser más blanco, palideció de horror. Me molesté y le di un buen golpe en el rostro y salió disparado contra un árbol, lo escuché quejarse pero no me importó, estaba muy molesto con él. Luego de un rato encontré un lugar adecuado, para mí claro está, quería esperar a que llegara su estúpido novio para matarlo frente a él.

Por alguna razón ese maldito decidió hablarme:

-Alfred…

-qué quieres?

-yo…po-por qué me trajiste a este lugar?

Me dijo lo más gaymente posible, es cierto que Arthur lo era al igual que yo pero no ponía cara de adolescente secuestrada con miedo a que la violen. En fin, estaba totalmente aferrado a la rama del árbol en donde estábamos

-no es obvio idiota?, me desharé de los dos y punto

-es por Arthur?, digo…es que…

-me vas a echar una parla para que te deje libre y los deje en paz?, no me vengas con mariconadas

-n-no…no es eso…es que me parece algo absurdo que trates de matarnos

-porque son naciones?, acaso no sabes que también ustedes pueden morir?

-eh…?

-no lo sabías?! Eres un verdadero idiota

-sí lo sabía, pero no de este modo! Cuando una nación deja de ser nación esta muere! Pero no va a morir como una criatura normal

-estás delirando –me reí de él y sólo frunció el ceño- los países pueden sentir emociones, sufrir daño físico y emocional al igual que tener necesidades básicas, pero con la muerte es donde hay que tener cuidado y con eso me refiero a que si doy en un punto en específico mueres, tu territorio quedará en la edad de piedra todo tendrá que surgir de nuevo

-e-eso es…planeas…?

-eres un ignorante, claro que voy a hacer que ambos territorios queden abandonados

-a-ambos…?

-sí

-a Amérika lo vas a….?

-eres retardado

-no! Por favor! A él no le hagas nada! Hazme lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño! –me suplicó con los ojos llorosos, por favor que idiotez-

-claro, y luego voy y resucito a un demonio extinto –me burlé y luego me acerqué lentamente a su rostro tomándolo de su ropa- es cucha con atención Reino Unido, si quiero venganza la obtendré y punto

-entonces mátame ya

-qué?

-tú no pudiste hacer nada por Arthur, Amérika no podrá hacer nada por mí y luego lo matarás, no es así? Ambos estaremos muertos

Por alguna razón me enfurecí, si ambos están muertos estará juntos y eso da lo mismo que los deje en paz, pero tiene arreglo, Reino Unido no se puede despedir de Estados Unidos entonces su alma quedaría en pena, si eso no ocurre entonces la culpa del otro lo mantendrá atado, lo que no quería era que estuvieran en paz, debo admitir que hasta que me dijo eso lo pensé.

Saqué mis garras y las acerqué a su pecho, él me miró con tristeza, ahora qué le ocurría?!, eso me molesta, no pude evitar mirar esos ojos verdes, se parecían tanto a los de Arthur, sentí una punzada en mi vientre, maldigo a los sentimientos, recordé a mi amado y tuve que detenerme, no podía evitar mirar a Reino Unido sin recordar

-Arthur…-se me escapó de la boca, él me miró confuso- …maldito seas –le dije dejándolo y me alejé volando-

-te recuerdo a él…?

-cállate! –le grité molesto y me acerqué para tocarle la frente y dejarlo inconsciente, además de paso borrar eso último-

Ahora no sólo tenía ese rencor dentro, sino que cada vez que lo miraba recordaba a Arthur, no lo podía creer, me sentí tan estúpido y un maldito hijo de puta que no puede controlar sus estúpidos sentimientos. Cuando llegó Estados Unidos días después él me dijo que podía recuperar a Arthur, le creí, él sabía donde dañar a un demonio con eficacia y me dejé llevar, creí que vendría, como un ángel, pero me equivoqué.

Jamás llegó y jamás llegaría, eso de que los demonios pueden volver como ángeles es mentira, pero una oportunidad no daña a nadie, sólo a mi orgullo y eso ya no lo permitiría más, claro que me desquité pero aún así me dolió, aunque profané con odio a Reino Unido igual me dolió, no sólo porque me recordaba a Arthur, sino porque Estados Unidos sí puede estar con su pareja y yo no, no podía evitar verlos y sentir vacío, eran felices gracias al sacrificio de Arthur, los maldigo con toda mi alma, es por eso que los odio tanto, me quitaron lo más preciado para mí y siguieron como si nada, continuaron con su feliz vida y yo qué?, ni una palabra intentaron decir. Los odio.

-ahora entiendes hermano? –le preguntó Alfred, sin quitar la mirada de las dos naciones amantes-

-sí…ceo que sí…-dijo algo apenado por él-

-oye –le dijo mirándolo-

-qué?

-recuerdas que un día antes de aquella misión tuve una salida con Arthur?

-sí, te peleaste con tu jefe por eso…qué sucede con eso?

-cómo crees que le hubiera gustado a Arthur que le respondiera el "sí" cuando me preguntó si quería casarme con él?

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: lamento la tardanza con actualizar, una semana muy ocupada y cuando me liberé volvieron los compromisos, no subí de hecho nada ni actualicé nada pero es parte de mi nuevo horario al igual que las fechas de actualización las cuales las voy a cambiar -están en mi perfil- me disculpo y espero por favor lo entiendan. Gracias de antemano.

Este fic ya lo terminé por lo que no me retrasaré cuando lo actualice así que no se preocupen por eso

Espero les haya gustado este cap y gracias por leer, reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tanto Estados Unidos luchaba por tratar de tranquilizar a Reino Unido, este estaba cansado, deplorado y sumamente asustado; repetía cosas como "Amérika no me dejes" "no le hagas daño por favor!" "mátame ya!" "no quiero estar solo…" y así sucesivamente, sus pesadillas eran horrorosas a tal grado que tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos por mucho tiempo, no quería comer nada solamente estar pegado a Estados Unidos el cual ya no sabía que hacer, no le molestaba estar junto al europeo, lo que sí le molestaba era el motivo de.

Otro día, el menor preparaba algo para comer al mismo tiempo que el mayor estaba abrazado desde su espalda, si Estados Unidos se movía a la derecha Reino Unido también lo hacía sin soltarse un momento de él

-seguro que no quieres comer nada?, al menos un té?

-n-no…no quiero nada…-le respondió por lo bajo pegando su mejilla en la espalda del más alto-

-Iggy…-suspiró cansado y se giró para apartarlo y acomodarse con él- no quiero que nada malo te pase pero tampoco quiero que mueras de hambre o sed…necesito que estés bien de salud por lo menos…

-quiero estar contigo…-esa fue su respuesta y se abalanzó en su pecho-

-lo sé…pero…no puedes seguir así…

-y qué tal si…hmm…-su mente se volvió confusa, un mareo por el sueño que recaía encima de su cuerpo-

-duérmete lo que puedas, sí? –lo alzó y lo llevó al sofá- ya regreso, voy por comida –le sonrió simulando su enorme preocupación y tristeza-

-e-espera por favor…-le trató de agarrar el brazo- A-Amérika…? –se asustó y miró lo que su mano tocaba, era sangre saliendo de una herida en la mano del nombrado- Amérika! Qué te pasa?! Por qué estás así…?! –soltó con miedo la extremidad- cómo te cortaste?

-eh…? –miró confundido la herida- no es nada, sólo que cuando te tenía sobre mí me hizo difícil la tarea de usar el cuchillo, no pasa nada –rió incómodo-

-por mí…?...lo siento…l-lo siento…-se sintió mal-

-por …qué…?...no, no hay nada de qué disculparse –le miró y pasó el extremo de la camisa contraria en la sangre para mostrar antes de que se volviera a llenar de sangre la cortada no profunda- ves?

-p-pero…

-tal vez…y si tú también? –pensó-

-qué quier…? –se detuvo al ver al menor acercarse y tomar su brazo- qu-qué hac…? Arg! Ahh! Detente!

Su brazo estaba siendo arrancado por las manos del americano el cual no mostraba expresión alguna, sólo hacía su trabajo ignorando los gritos del otro. Por un momento le miró deteniéndose al ya tener el hombro desmontado y la carne desgarrándose por la parte de arriba

-me tienes harto…-sus ojos mostraban un brillo enrojecido, no eran los ojos del norteamericano ni su expresión ni su alma-

-q-qu-qué…? –respiraba agitado y no sentía más que dolor en su extremidad-

-me tienes harto…no paras de hacerte la víctima y te odio

-Am-Amérika…? –preguntó con una punzada en su vientre- e-es una…br-broma…?

-no podría bromear contigo…te odio y ya no aguanto tenerte cerca, si nunca vinieron a matarte lo haré yo mismo…-y siguió con su trabajo separando poco a poco el brazo de Reino Unido-

-no! Aghh! Para! Para! Amérika! Detente por favor! Arghh!

-no te dejaré morir así pues…desangrándote tardas más y tus gritos aturden –dijo y sacó de su pantalón la navaja de bolcillo que siempre traía y se la clavó en su pecho-

-A-Amérika…-sus ojos se brotaron en lágrimas de dolor físico y sobre todo emocional-

-Inglaterra…-le dijo seriamente viéndolo morir frente a sus ojos-

-A…mé…rika…-cerró sus ojos perdiendo brillo mientras que la mirada del otro volvía a la normalidad y al verlo se llenó de miedo-

-Inglaterra! Inglaterra! –agitó su cuerpo lleno de preocupación-

-Amérika! –despertó al fin el europeo siendo sostenido de los hombros por el menor-

-Inglaterra –suspiró aliviado el ojiazul abrazando al otro, su cuerpo ya no sufría de dolor y su pareja ya no se mostraba de esa manera tan tenebrosa-

-A-Amérika…? T-tú…-atinó a llorar y a abrazarlo con fuerza-

-estoy aquí…ya pasó, tranquilo…

-no me odies…no me odies…prometo ser menos una carga…pero no me odies por favor…

-jamás te odiaré…sólo fue un sueño…yo no te odio y nunca lo haré, Inglaterra recuerda que para mí no eres una carga…recuérdalo, no te odio….te amo

-no quiero que me mates Amérika…no me mates…

-no lo haré…no lo haré…te amo…te amo y jamás haría tal cosa créeme…

-de verdad…?

-sí…lo prometo…-le abrazó con más fuerza-

-gr-gracias…p-porque yo sí lo haría…-su voz se tornó maliciosa y al americano no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió ardor y dolor en su espalda- espero que no me amaras demasiado –rió como un loco separándose del americano el cual tenía la mirada confusa y aturdida-

-In-glaterra…-susurró sintiendo luego el afilado cuchillo que se había clavado con el fin de maltratar órganos vitales, este se retorció lastimándole más y soltando mucha sangre- por…qué…? agh! –sacó el cuchillo ensangrentado con una mirada de placer ante la locura por la muerte-

-porque te amo Amérika…pero te amo muerto jajajajajajaja –rió nuevamente, sus ojos tornaron celeste intercalándose con su verde-

-es…no entiendo como…-tosió sangre, su pulmón estaba sin manera de ser salvado-

-simple, te quiero muerto y te mato, lógica de un niño pequeño –sonrió con malicia y saboreó el arma con la sangre ajena-

-yo…te amaba…-susurró antes de caer inconsciente-

-exactamente…"ama-ba"…su rostro se tornó serio- yo también lo hacía Amérika…

.

.

.

* * *

algo corto pero ya sabrán por qué, espero les guste el cap, y hasta pronto, no habrá retrasos como dije antes porque ya lo tengo listo

reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Al mismo tiempo dos seres los miraban con satisfacción volando alrededor de la sala donde en el suelo se encontraban ambas naciones retorciéndose en la interminable paradoja. Cómo lo disfrutaban, y la mascota del canadiense tendría que detenerse si no quería engordar con tan glorioso festín, ellos se encontraban prisioneros de su locura por la venganza, los tenían bajo su merced y eso les complacía.

Cuanto llevaban haciéndoles eso? No lo recordaban, era sumamente divertido y daban rienda suelta a su imaginación.

En dado caso decidieron darles un descanso al oso demonio; así los otros tendrían más energía para gritar más fuerte.

Lo que pasó después fue simple, ambos hermano volaron sobre ellos esperando un buen rato haciendo nada, hasta que estos despertaron de golpe totalmente agitados y casi llorando

-Amérika?

-Iggyrisu! –el menor se lanzó sobre él aliviándose que ya no era pesadilla y que podía estar con él un rato en paz, el cansancio le había vencido y terminó durmiendo para sucumbir ante las torturas mentales de los demonios- te amo te amo te amo, recuérdalo siempre, te amo

-yo también te amo, sin importar qué, te amo con toda mi alma

A ambos se les iba la vida en ese abrazo con sentimiento sin darse cuenta de las presencia de los dos seres delante de ellos

-qué cursi –espetó Matthew no acostumbrado a esa clase de escenas-

-malditos –expresó Alfred hastiado-

-Alfred! –se separaron asustados, el menor puso su brazo frente a su pareja demostrando que sacaría garras y dientes por él-

-y…quién es él? –preguntó el otro inquietado-

-Matthew –respondió secamente- es un honor que me notaras

-qué hacen aquí par de escorias?! –se exaltó Estados Unidos-

-simple –le dijo el alado azabache-

-mirar cómo se carcomen sólo con un par de débiles pesadillas –continuó su hermano-

-tú fuiste?! –exclamó Estados Unidos-

-quejumbroso de mierda, te vas a morir de todas formas –le regresó el hermano mayor-

-te detesto –le dijo molesto Inglaterra con la total paciencia perdida-

-pues yo más a ustedes, Matthew hazme el honor

-con gusto hermano –sonrió levemente y su mascota apareció gruñéndoles, su dueño le dio una señal mostrando su mano extendida y este abrió la boca sacando una llama negra formándose una daga negruzca y elegante en la mano del rubio- toma –se la dio a su congénito-

-gracias –sonrió con orgullo- ahora, creo que ya fue suficiente de últimas palabras, no lo creen?

-q-qué…? –Inglaterra se hizo hacia atrás, estaba muy débil y su magia no funcionaría contra ellos-

-no lo permitiré! –Estados Unidos se levantó poniéndose en guardia frente a su pareja-

-eso crees tú malnacido –le respondió yendo a atacarlo pero este logró detener el golpe con su mano la cual se vio cortada-

-Amérika! –Inglaterra se levantó y al hacerlo Matthew lo tomó por sorpresa apartándolo de los otros dos- suéltame!

-Inglaterra! –se distrajo-

-muy mal –le cortó con un ágil movimiento la espalda diagonalmente y sangrando de inmediato-

-agh! –se quejó volteándose para golpearlo-

-no creo que debas atacarme a mí –sonrió y el otro al entender la indirecta se giró para ver que el canadiense amenazaba su cuello con otra daga-

-detente! –gritó acercándose a ellos y Matthew sonrió satisfecho apartándose sin soltar al ojiverde-

-arghh! –gritó con más dolor Estados Unidos al sentir su espalda siendo atravesada por esa daga demoniaca-

-Amérika! –se retorcía para escapar inútilmente el reino Unido en los brazos del alado rubio-

-ahhh! Arghh! Ahhh!–gritó más fuerte cayendo al suelo porque el demonio de ojos azules bajaba la filosa arma por su espalda, lento y con desigualdades para causar dolor insoportable-

-no! Basta por favor! Detente! Alfred te lo pido por favor! Detente –Inglaterra no pudo evitar llorar-

-que me detenga? Jajajajajaja –rió y giró el cuchillo negro sacándole más gritos de dolor a Estados Unidos y haciéndole sangrar sin parar- ni loco

-Alfred detente por favor! Lamento que Arthur haya muerto! Lo lamento en verdad! sé que fue nuestra culpa pero detente por favor! No quiero estar solo. tú sabes eso y lo sientes al haber perdido a tu amado pero al menos tienes a tu hermano y yo sólo tengo a Amérika no me lo quites por favor! –atacado en llanto decía cada palabra surgida de su interior- ten piedad Alfred! Por favor discúlpanos por haberte quitado a Arthur! Pero no sigas por favor!

-disculparse? –Alfred se detuvo en seco sacando la daga y dejando caer a Estados Unidos- lamentas haberlo hecho?...no me vengas con disculpas sólo por beneficio –le dijo seriamente mientras lo veía a los ojos-

-no miente…-dijo cansado y adolorido desde el suelo el americano- no lo había notado, no me disculpé antes…comparto los lamentos de Inglaterra, en verdad lo siento Alfred…

-Matthew…crees que digan la verdad?

-a decir verdad…sí –le respondió con amabilidad dejando en el suelo al europeo- creo que sí dicen la verdad –su mascota lo apoyó gruñendo-

-pero…ya es tarde…-les miró con distancia, sufrido por dentro- tengo la habilidad de perdonar pero…jamás pude hacer nada por él, ya está…

-_muerto_? –una voz nueva se escuchó en la sala, todos buscaron al dueño el cual se materializó frente a ellos con una luz blancuzca y dorada desvaneciéndose para dejarlo a ver-

Cuerpo delgado y níveo, elegante y de cabellera rubia, mirada suave y verde debajo de cejas peculiares y características; ropa blanca cubriéndole medio torso sujetado con un fino cinturón dejando la falda corta cubriéndole lo necesario, pies vestidos con sandalias masculinas y altas. Sus alas blancas y puras cubiertas por miles de bellas plumas indicaban que en efecto era la presencia de un ángel

-A-Arthur…? –el demonio azabache estaba atónito- Arthur eres tú…? –sus ojos azules se empañaron de alegría-

-sí mi amor…soy tu Arthur y tú eres mi Alfred –le sonrió-

-no puedo creerlo! –se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente, su carga se esfumó, se sintió lleno de alegría y alivio-

-créelo tonto, no te desharías tan fácil de mí –sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo con total alegría y amor-

El resto de los presentes sonrieron a tal escena, Inglaterra fue a ayudar a Estados Unidos y lo sostuvo sobre su hombro mientras seguía mirando a la pareja, Matthew se sintió feliz por su hermano

-por qué llegas hasta ahora?, por qué no viniste antes?

-porque no podía venir si aún había rencor entre ustedes –comentó apenado-

-qué? –se separó y le vio tan confuso como el resto-

-no podía verte si seguía habiendo un pleito entre tú y este par de naciones –los miró- el rencor lastima a mi especie y ya es suficiente con que seas un demonio Alfred

-rencor?...pero ellos…

-lo sé…pero con eso me refiero a que se mantuvieron peleando por mi causa, tú querías venganza y a ellos no les importó tu dolor, fue la desesperación de Inglaterra lo que los despertó…

-entonces –habló el hermano menor de Alfred- cuando Reino Unido pidió perdón y Estados Unidos le siguió, aceptando la realidad y Alfred les disculpó…

-exacto –respondió con amabilidad- no me dejan estar al lado de alguien el cual posee rencor y maldad en su corazón…lo siento

-no es para que te disculpes –le dijo Inglaterra sonriéndole-

-de hecho, realmente lo sentimos –dijo Estados Unidos-

-no hay problema –les dijo y asintió para que el americano recuperara su salud física-

-gracias

-entonces ya no hay problemas –suspiró el canadiense- creo que debería irme

-gracias Matthew –le sonrió el ángel-

-no hay de qué –sonrió y se esfumó con su mascota-

-ya no…-comenzó Estados Unidos-

-no habrá de que preocuparse –terminó Arthur-

-adiós –les dijo Alfred desapareciendo con él-

-adiós –suspiraron aliviados y se abrazaron estando por fin en paz con los otros y consigo mismos-

En tanto Alfred y Arthur estaban en un lugar que no pertenecía ni a lo celeste ni al inframundo. A decir verdad, sólo un lugar cualquiera en la Tierra

-aquí es donde podemos vivir juntos Alfred –le dijo Arthur tomándole de la mano- no puedes ir a mi mundo y yo no puedo ir al tuyo…puedes tolerar estar en la Tierra?

-Arthur es una broma? –le dijo serio, el otro se sorprendió- cómo me puedes preguntar eso?

-t-te molesta?...-se preocupó y sintió algo de miedo-

-eres muy tonto –suspiró- te amo no importa donde estemos, Arthur tú eres mi vida –le agarró de la cadera y lo apegó a sí mismo para besarlo con suavidad y amor, recordando lo bueno y olvidando lo malo ambos disfrutaban de ese momento que solamente era de ellos-

-tú también eres mi vida Alfred, te amo –le volvió a besar-

Tal vez ya no estarían es sus mundos pero eso no les importaba en lo absoluto, sólo querían estar juntos y ya nadie se los impediría, se quedaron en la Tierra para hacer su vida juntos

-oye Arthur

-sí?

-recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste hace tiempo?

-creo que sí…me vas a responder?

-sólo si tú me respondes algo

-qué cosa?

-me amas?

-te amo

-entonces la respuesta es sí, mi amado ángel

-espero no ser el prisionero de mi amado demonio

-te amo

-yo también te amo

* * *

~_Fin_~

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y en verdad les agradezco su apoyo y seguimiento en todo momento. Comenzó como un pequeño one shot pero gracias a ustedes lectores se convirtió en esto, la verdad hasta a mí me gusto. En serio se los agradezco y ojalá sigan leyendo.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
